President of Aldegar
The President of the Imperial State of Aldegar (Aldegarian: Ra'is-e Jomhur) is the Aldegarian head of state. The title of President has been used for several states, mostly recently the State of Aldegar which was a presidential republic with the President as both the head of state and the head of government. As of February 4483 with the restoration of the Shah, the President has become the head of government underneath the "constitutional" monarchy of the Imperial State of Aldegar. The President sits as the head of the Council of Ministers and is assisted by the Presidential Council which serves as a close cadre of advisors. The President is also a member of the Supreme Security Council which acts as as the National Security Council of Aldegar. Election and selection Prior to the Constitution of the Imperial State of Aldegar, the President of Aldegar was elected with direct popular vote every 5 years through a two-round system. Underneath the current constitution the Shah is responsible for the appointment of the President (who now functions as the head of government) and has a 7 year term unless the Consultative Assembly is dissolved by the Shah. More importantly the Guardian Council is responsible for the approval and vetting of candidates to the Presidency, the 18 member panel is responsible for the majority of candidates in elections within Aldegar. The Aldegarian Elections Commission only has the rules that the candidate be at least 21 years old and is a citizen of Aldegar. Powers and duties Constitution of the State of Aldegar To the President are recognized all the functions of an head of state but, being Aldegar a Semi-Presidential Republic (4368), he has also a leading role into the Government. It is his duty to appoint the Court Minister. However, the latter and his cabinet have to gain the confidence of the national legislature and for this reason the powers and role into the Government of the head of state depend also by the majority into the Divan: if the majority has the same political colors of the President, the latter is the veritable key figure of the Government while the Court Minister is reduced to an "assistant" of the President managing the day-by-day affairs; in case the political colors differs, the President has to appoint an head of government who can gain the confidence of the Divan. If the Court Minister comes from a party or a coalition opposite to the one of the President, the former assumes the role of a prime minister like in a parliamentary system, while the President assumes a more ceremonial role. The Head of State, however, maintains also in the last case a certain prominence about the national defensive and foreign policies. The constitution was replaced by the Constitution of the Imperial State of Aldegar in February 4483. Constitution of the Imperial State of Aldegar Underneath the Constitution of the Imperial State of Aldegar, adopted on February 17th, 4483, the President is the functional head of government, he leads the Council of Ministers and is responsible for the day-to-day operation of the government of Aldegar. Election to the Presidency traditionally brings the weight of being able to direct both foreign and domestic policy greatly whereas the will of the Shah is followed. The President also has the duty of appointment of many high positions within the government, such as the Supreme Court of Aldegar and other integral civil functions. It should be noted that the Guardian Council and the Shah must directly approve of these candidates, mostly importantly the Shah. The President has the right to introduce "Presidential Decrees" which are temporary binding acts which must be approved by the Consultative Assembly within 30 days or they are removed from enforcement. List of Presidents Republic of Aldegar Imperial State of Aldegar Category:Government and politics of Aldegar